


Lips

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Clony Stories [12]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Sexual Content, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Clay can't seem to keep his eyes from drifting to Tony's lips when he's talking, he finds it even harder to keep his own lips off them.Day 12 - Making Out





	Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Dammmmn Ash, back at it again with the 30 day challenge after no one cares and its been a few months!!

Okay, so there was something about his lips. It's like they have their own gravitational pull. Well, Tony, in general, seems to irrationally draw him in but his lips, in particular, draw him unexplainably close.

Clay can't seem to keep his eyes from drifting to Tony's lips when he's talking, he finds it even harder to keep his own lips off them. It's something about that way they move and curl around each word that seems to hold him fast.

It doesn't help that once he's had a taste them he was hooked. It's the worst kind of drug there is but he can't stop from wanting to get high, Tony isn't stopping him.

He thinks he damn near would do anything that comes out of those lips.

Currently, those lips are repeating his name, shit he has no clue what Tony is talking about, "Clay."

"I'm listening."

Tony cocks his head to the side, "Sure. Sure you are. You a little distracted over there?"

Clay feels himself blush. This was a ridiculous idea. Ever since Clay's mom found out about them she had become overbearing in every sense of the word. Clay had the awful idea of hanging out at the Padilla residence more often. He seemed to have forgotten the extremely large family that comes with the name, "I just um...," Clay mumbled glancing to Tony's door. Tony's family had no issue letting him keep his door closed.

Tony followed his eyes and smirked will moving closer. Clay started to notice how little space was left on the bed, "You know," Tony said drawing the words out, "No one is home except for my brother and he just got home from a 12-hour shift."

"Bold implication," Clay chuckled nervously, "You think you could put your money where your mouth is?"

"Is that a challenge?" Tony whispered rolling onto his side to look at Clay to find the taller boy already looking at him.

"I think it is," Clay said leaning into Tony. Tony chuckled against Clay's lips. He doesn't think he'd ever get tired of this. The feel of Clay's lips against his own the slow tentative movement that grew bolder and bolder every time. Tony moved a hand into the brown hair and gave a small tug earning his a puff and shudder as Clay pulled away for air, "Fuck," Clay whispered before slamming his mouth back onto the tattooed boy's. 

Skye's words floated around his head, Clay needed a little shove sometimes. Tony let his mouth open slightly and slyly brush his tongue along the seam of his partner's lips. Tony tried not to groan as Clay opened his mouth almost right away. Tony knew he should be moving slowly but then the first shy brush of Clay's tongue against his own had cause being thrown out the window.

Tony cupped the boy's jaw and angled his head back slightly to allow him better access and Clay willing followed letting Tony take complete control of the kiss. Tony felt Clay's cool fingers spreading across his lower back and suddenly he was aware that he had rolled on top of Clay and they were slowly grinding against each other. Tony pulled back, "Is this okay?"

Clay looked up at him, face flushed and eyes slightly unfocused, "I'll tell you if you ever do something I don't want." 

Tony couldn't get another word in because Clay lifted himself up to recapture his lips. Tony groaned and ground against his boyfriend, the sensation was heightened when Clay lifted his hips slightly to reciprocate.

"Shit," Tony said pulling back and sitting up to pull his shirt off that he dropped onto the side of the bed. Clay's hand immediately went to sit on Tony's hips when—

"Holy hell! Tony lock your fucking door!"

Both boys screeched and fell off each other. Tony quickly pulled his shirt up and stood to block Clay from the view of his brother, "Well did you ever think of knocking!" Tony shouted.

His brother just smirked and leaned on the door frame, crossing his arms, "Not really. I live here you know," Tony wished his could sink into the floor and if the silence behind him was anything to go by, Clay wanted to disappear with him, "Hey Clay!"

"Hey," Clay whispered. 

Tony took a deep breath, "Get out, asshole."

His brother chuckled, "I was just showing myself the way out. Don't worry." His brother turned to leave and Tony followed him slamming the door behind him...and locking it.

Tony took a deep breath preparing to deal with a horrified Clay when he heard a chuckle behind him. Tony spun around to see a slightly embarrassed but also laughing Clay, "I thought my family was embarrassing."

Tony felt a laughter of his own rising.

This wasn't the worst way he had pictured his first makeout session with Clay going so he'd call it a win.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I still have readers otherwise I might not finish this. Comment and Kudos!!!
> 
> COMMENTS!!


End file.
